


i love you, too

by ariatl



Series: the way i think of you [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and doesn't deserve ryder, but he does, reyes is very emotionally insecure because he thinks he's a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	i love you, too

Bright sunlight flitted through the window, cascading down in beams across the dark room. Reyes' golden eyes fluttered irritably, his tan arm shifting to cover them as he rolled onto his side, reaching out to wrap the other around the love of his life that should be lying there with him. Only, it met air.  
  
His eyes slowly cracked open, glancing in front of him to find his bed empty. He shot up, the blanket pooling around his bare waist. "Ainsley?" His voice was soft, quiet, his heart uselessly stuttering with the thought of her getting up and finally realizing that he wasn't worth it. That he was just a smuggler, a liar, someone undeserving of her and the overwhelming love she had to give.  
  
"Yes?" Came her soft reply from across the room. He looked over, his breath catching in his chest. Across the room Ainsley sat on his vintage leather armchair, slender, bare legs crossed, her sketchbook in her lap. Her hand gently moved around the page, the soft scribble of her pencil dancing through the air. It appears she had also taken his shirt from the night before, the fabric so big that it hung down over one of her shoulders and bunched around her waist.  
  
He couldn't resist the big grin that tugged at his face when he saw her. "What are you up to now?"  
  
Her giggle lit up the room, the sounds of him shifting to roll out of bed hidden behind it. "Oh, I got up an hour ago to go to the bathroom." She sat her pencil down on her lap and looked up at him, her eyes adorably crinkled and her smile overwhelmingly bright. "When I came back, the sun had started to rise. The way the light hit you," she shook her head in disbelief, holding her arms out to tug him into a hug as he approached her, "I just had to draw you."  
  
Reyes melted into the hug. His body relaxed as he hefted her up and turned around, lounging down into the chair before he carefully rearranged her to sit on his lap. He brushed a few strands of her long ginger hair behind her freckled ear, his eyes dancing across the sea of freckles dotting across her face. "Oh? This I have to see."  
  
"It's really good, one of the best I've done in awhile." Ainsley placed her pencil on his coffee table and held out her sketchbook to him, turning it around so that the drawing faced him.  
  
His breath hitched in his throat, his fingers reaching up to ghost across the paper. "Wow," he was breathless, speechless. The amount of talent she possessed made him feel weak, the fact that she was his was overwhelming. "I can't believe this is me." He chuckled in disbelief, grasping the sketchbook and lowering it onto their laps. Her forehead pressed against his.  
  
A hand came up to cradle her jaw, angling his head to kiss her so softly, so gently. "I love it," he whispered against her lips. When he felt her smile against the kiss, he very nearly melted into the armchair.  
  
"I used to be an artist back in the Milky Way." She softly started after a minute. "I loved drawing. I remember wanting to open up my own showroom one day, but then my dad had the whole Initiative thing." Her teeth worried her bottom lip, her green eyes glancing down at his. "I couldn't imagine letting my family leave without me." She paused, her fingers nervously fumbling in her lap. "Not to mention my mom dying."  
  
Reyes leaned forward, his hand braced against her lower back to keep her from falling, and carefully placed the sketchbook on the coffee table. As he leaned back, he carded his fingers along the fabric of his shirt on her back. "You mean to tell me there's more of these drawings?" He asked, his head tilting to the side. A few locks of his dark hair tumbled over his eyes and her pale hand darted out to brush them away.  
  
Ainsley's lips curled into a smile, her hands cradling his neck, softly thumbing his Adam's apple. "I have, probably, four sketchbooks totally filled with drawings inspired by Andromeda at this point, Reyes." Her body tilted forward, her nose nudging his. "And maybe a few, oh... Hundred of those? _Might_ have been inspired by you and your stunning golden eyes."  
  
His hands gripped her waist, a laugh escaping him. "Oh? Inspired how?"  
  
"Um," she was hesitant to speak, her small fingers running up along his jaw and into his black hair. "Maybe some were inspired innocently, the others _not_ so innocently?" She bit her bottom lip, her chin tilted down and her big, deep green eyes staring into his.  
  
His lips curled into a smirk, his hands slowly sliding down further to grip her ass. She squeaked at the feeling, her hips shifting, his smirk only deepening at the noise. "Not so _innocently_ , hmm?"  
  
Her head slowly shook in a soft side to side motion, a pink blush dancing its way across her pale cheeks. His hands slowly slid up the length of the shirt, his nails softly scratching their way up her back while the dark fabric followed his wrists, pooling around them at her shoulders. Goosebumps danced their way up her back. "They _maybe_ , just _might_ have been inspired by our little..." She paused, tilting her head to the side, her long ginger hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Cave incident."  
  
Whiskey eyes slowly narrowed as she spoke, his hands trailing their way back down before they twirled around her hips. His fingers slowly trailed their way back up the front of her shirt, stopping just short of her chest, the fabric bunched up around his hands and revealing the smooth expanse of her freckled stomach. "Only a little?" He breathed, leaning forward to press an open-mouthed kiss against her shoulder. She gasped, her hands grabbing the armrests of the chair as her back arched.  
  
"I..." Her voice came to an abrupt stop as his thumb ghosted over her nipple, a shiver running up her spine. The softest moan came from the back of her throat, the sound more of a startled noise. "I..." She hesitated, her eyes fluttering shut as his thumb trailed an airy circle around the pale pink bud, her biting her bottom lip to hold back a moan.  
  
"Don't be quiet," his breath came out husky, his free hand reaching up to press against her bottom lip. It popped out from her mouth, his fingers pinching her nipple, a full, gaspy moan escaping her this time.  
  
"Reyes," she breathed, her back arched up into his touch. A brilliant pink flush danced across her face and over her chest, her lips parted. She nearly whined when his hand left her tits, only for a shudder to dance its way up her body as he grabbed her thighs and ground his hips against hers, his already growing erection giving her the best pressure in all the right places.  
  
He tightened his grip on her thighs and stood up, grinning into her shoulder as he made his way over to their bed. "You're rather needy this morning, aren't you?" He threw the girl onto the bed, her bouncing with a happy giggle, before he started climbing his way to tower over her.  
  
She giggled, a cheeky grin tugging at her lips as she parted her legs to give way for him. He filled the spot effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist. "You do this to me a lot, just so you know."  
  
Tan hands grabbed her legs and unwound them from his body, placing them back down on the bed, pushing them apart even more. "And you're _rushing_." He shook his head, his hands resting over her knees, "tsk, tsk, tsk, _mi alma_."  
  
Her heart raced in her chest. "Reyes, you're such a tease!" A small foot playfully pushed at his hips, the man happily laughing. He kissed her deeply, his hand cradling her jaw as his kisses trailed to the side of her mouth, down to her chin, the side of her jaw, up to her freckled ear, a soft sigh leaving her. "I'm only a tease for you, _mi vida_. I love the little noises you make," his teeth caught her earlobe, a little gasp escaping her. " _Especially_ those."  
  
She smiled, biting her bottom lip. Her hand came up and tangled itself in his black hair, her breath coming in and out unsteady. "So... I'm the only one?" She murmured, tilting her head to give him access to press heated kisses along her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut, goosebumps dancing across her skin.  
  
Reyes paused his kisses, his brows furrowing in confusion at her question. He shifted, leaning forward to press his forehead to hers, his hand cradling her jaw. "Of course you are," he breathed, kissing the tip of her nose. Her eyes flickered down, staring at his lips, the emotion dancing in his golden eyes making her unable to look into his. "Look at me, Ainsley."  
  
Her breath hitched at the phrase, her green eyes looking up into his. He smiled. "You're the only one for me, my love." He kissed her softly, smiling into the kiss. "I don't believe I'll ever be able to find another who will so willingly put up with me as you do."  
  
A giggle was caught into the kiss, her eyes twinkling. "Reyes..." Her voice trailed off as he kissed her again, his kisses growing more and more heated, desperation slowly etching it's way behind them. "I don't deserve you, Ainsley." His voice trembled against the kisses. "I'm the luckiest man in Andromeda, finding you." Another kiss. "Having you love me, trust me," another kiss, longer than the last, their eyes fluttering shut. "The amount of trust you have for me? After everything I've done, especially to you? Shit."  
  
His voice broke at the last kiss, his arms trembling beside her face as his head lowered and buried itself into her shoulder. Words muffled against her neck, his breath warm and unsteady. A shaky sigh left him, swallowing back the emotion threatening to burst in his throat. "I... I do not deserve you, Ainsley. I'm still waiting for the day that you come to your senses and decide to leave."  
  
"I love you." Her words brought tears to his eyes, his tan arms wrapping around her waist and hugging her tight. "I love you more than words could say, Reyes." Small hands grasped his jaw, pulling him from her shoulder to look at her. Her thumbs ghosted in a circle on his cheeks, wiping away a few tears that managed to escape his sad, golden eyes.  
  
"I've already come to my senses, silly." Her deep green eyes searched his, desperation hiding in his. "And my senses told me that I'm in love with you, the smuggler, the Charlatan, the amazing, wonderful man who managed to make me fall in love with him. You're not a terrible person," she kissed him when his lips parted for him to speak, silencing his protests. "You did what you had to do out of necessity, my love. It's okay."  
  
The sad look he gave her made her body shiver, his arms tightening around her waist. His sad eyes fell shut, his forehead pressing against hers, a trembling sigh leaving him. "Yo también te amo, Ainsley."


End file.
